Panca Indera
by Yuyukangkang
Summary: Yuusaku mungkin naif, tapi ia tidak bodoh. 679 kata yang bertele-tele untuk menggambarkan bagaimana seorang Ogata Hyakunosuke di mata seorang Hanazawa Yuusaku.


Self-indulgence character study for whatever.

* * *

**Caksu Indria**

Hal pertama yang membuat Yuusaku tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari seorang Ogata Hyakunosuke adalah matanya. Mata itu mirip sekali dengan ayah, tapi kesan yang ia tampilkan begitu berbeda. Tatapan itu gelap, dingin, seperti tak fokus, tak melihatmu dengan sungguh-sungguh seolah ia tak pernah peduli atau memikirkanmu. Tapi di sisi lain, tatapan itu juga begitu tajam—_menusuk_, bagaikan masuk menembus pikiranmu dan berusaha untuk mengetahui atau menemukan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Dua hal yang bertolak belakang; _paradoks_.

Dan ironisnya pula, hal itu membuat Yuusaku merasa takut sekaligus tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sana. Tatapan yang seolah ingin menelanjanginya, mengoyaknya, tapi juga begitu memabukkan dan membuatnya tak bisa membiarkannya. Ogata Hyakunosuke selalu dan akan selalu menjadi misteri bagi seorang Hanazawa Yuusaku, dan tatapannya adalah salah satu yang membuat ia merasa tak akan pernah bisa memahami pemuda Ogata tersebut.

**Ghrana Indria**

Yuusaku menyadari bahwa Ogata Hyakunosuke memiliki indera penciuman yang sensitif, atau setidaknya itulah yang ia rasakan. Yuusaku memperhatikan bagaimana ia memiliki kebiasaan mengendus udara, seolah berusaha mencari aroma tertentu di sana. Sebuah kebiasaan menarik yang sepertinya tak disadari oleh orang itu sendiri. Yuusaku pernah dengar dari seorang rekannya bahwa penciuman kucing itu tajam dan mereka bisa mengetahui niat seseorang dari baunya, dan Yuusaku sama sekali tak paham kenapa orang-orang itu menyamai kakak tirinya dengan seekor kucing. Tapi, menurutnya, mungkin memang Ogata Hyakunosuke memiliki kemampuan yang satu itu.

Di sisi lain, kebiasaan itu juga kerapkali membuat Yuusaku berakhir mengendus dirinya sendiri karena, yah, siapa tahu itu gara-gara keringatnya bau.

**Shrota Indria**

Kadangkala Yuusaku curiga kalau Ogata Hyakunosuke tidak memiliki pendengaran yang terlalu baik.

Karena selalu ada jeda dari saat ia memanggilnya dengan momen ketika kakaknya itu menoleh. Atau terkadang ia tak berbalik ketika Yuusaku memanggilnya, dan harus dipanggil lebih dari satu kali. Orang bilang itu hal yang biasa terjadi di antara mereka yang bergumul dengan senjata api, dan fakta ini membuat Yuusaku begitu sedih. Ia berharap setelah perang ini usai, kakaknya tidak perlu lagi menyandang senapan dan mungkin saja, suatu hari, pendengarannya akan membaik setelah itu.

**Jihwa Indria**

Bibir Ogata Hyakunosuke seringkali menyunggingkan senyuman ramah yang begitu manis kepadanya, dan Yuusaku sangat menyukai itu.

Meski 'ramah' mungkin bukan hal yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya karena jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Yuusaku menyadari betapa dingin dan formal senyuman itu. Ujung-ujung bibir yang saling tertarik membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang sama sekali tidak mencapai hati sang pemilik senyuman. Senyuman yang juga membuat Yuusaku bertanya-tanya, wajah seperti apa yang akan Ogata Hyakunosuke tunjukkan ketika ia tersenyum dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam? Ketika ia sungguhan merasa senang dan ingin tersenyum?

Yuusaku merasa, adalah tugas seorang adik untuk menemukan hal tersebut. Ia bertekad suatu hari nanti, akan ia pastikan kalau kakak tirinya tersebut akan menujukkan senyuman tulus yang bahagia kepadanya.

**Twak Indria**

Bila ada hal yang paling tidak disukai oleh Ogata Hyakunosuke, menurut Yuusaku, hal itu adalah sentuhan.

Bukan lantas kakak tirinya tersebut selalu menolak sentuhan—sebaliknya, ia selalu membiarkan siapapun memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan tertentu padanya, termasuk sentuhan dari beberapa atasan mereka yang kadang membuat Yuusaku merasa tak nyaman melihatnya. Kakak tirinya tersebut tak pernah menepis semua itu, namun Yuusaku bisa melihat di sudut tatapannya bahwa kakaknya tak menyukai secuilpun perhatian fisik yang diterimanya. Seolah ada ekspresi jijik yang berhasil disembunyikan dengan baik, tapi tidak luput dari perhatian Yuusaku.

Hal itu membuat Yuusaku juga bertanya-tanya, apa yang salah dari sentuhan bersahabat dari orang yang tepat? Ia ingin kakaknya merasa nyaman, ingin membuat kakaknya menyadari bahwa sentuhan itu tidak melulu akan membuatnya merasa jijik. Maka, sambil memastikan dirinya menjaga jarak dengan baik, sesekali Yuusaku akan mencoba untuk memberikan sentuhan samar yang bersahabat, berharap kakaknya bisa menyadari bahwa tak semua orang memiliki maksud yang buruk kepadanya.

Tapi, tiap kali _tatapan itu_ diberikan saat ia disentuh, Yuusaku kembali merasa ia telah gagal menjadi adik yang baik. Meski tentu saja, ia tak akan pernah menyerah. Suatu hari nanti, entah kapan, ia akan memastikan Ogata Hyakunosuke akan menyukai sentuhannya, dan ia ingin suatu hari mereka bisa berjalan bersisian seperti kakak-adik normal pada umumnya. Dan mungkin, ia bisa memeluk Ogata dengan sayang seperti saudara lain yang bisa melakukannya dengan kasual. Ia percaya itu.

* * *

*Ogata enggak budeg, tapi emang sengaja ngehindarin Yuusaku/pura-pura enggak denger.  
*Bagian Jihwa Indria sebenernya ngacok, harusnya mah indera pengecap bukan bibir belaka, tapi apa daya, hamba inginnya suka-suka.


End file.
